The Soccer chick
by Ringette
Summary: What if Massie meet someone that made her rethink the way she has treated people. Really suckish summery. Massie/OC Will become a femslash Kinda AU
1. Chapter 1

Massie sat at her normal table, which was in the middle of the cafeteria. It had a perfect view of the boy's soccer team table, which no one was at for some reason. Also none of the pretty committee was there either, Massie pulled out her phone, and preceded to call Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire.

"Girls! Where the hell are you!"

"Where coming Massie, we were a little late because to guys wanted to tell us they aren't going to be in the cafeteria today." Said Claire.

"Well why won't they be here?"

"With the state qualifiers coming up, the coach wants them to practice twice a week at lunch as well."

Massie hung up the phone and sat drumming her fingers on the table. One minute later the rest of the PC walked in. Then the normal gossip began.

"Did you here about the new student?" asked Claire; obviously she still didn't really under stand the word _gossip._

"Yeah, I did. Now why would _I_ care!" snapped Massie. Claire though for a minute about why she said. Claire couldn't think of a good reason so she looked away so that she would have to see the triumphant smirk on Massie face because she had proved her self as the alpha, _yet again. _

_One of these days _thought Claire, _one of these days Massie, something is going to cause you to change your attitude, I just really hope I am there to witness it._

**At the soccer field:**

Derrick was laughing with his friends as he walked on to the field. He was the first to notice a figure kicking a ball around. Slowly everyone else noticed this strange person, Cam started forward to tell the person to get off the field because they had to practice, but Derrick stopped him, they watch as this person kicked the ball into the air, did a complete flip and kick into the high right hand corner of the net. Derrick looked around a notice everyone's mouths were gapping, he also noticed that the couch was watching as well, Derrick walked over, "Hey couch we have to have that guy on our team!"

"I know Harrington, why don't you go and ask him?"

"Fine couch I will."

As Derrick got closer he started to notice little things about this person, for starters the person looked like a dude, and second he was wearing a really baggy shirt.

"Yo!" yelled Derrick the guy snapped around, "you have some nice moves how would you like to join the briarwood soccer team." The guy smiled.

"Well I would love to but…"

"But… what seriously, we need you to get through to state!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl." He…she said with a brilliant smile. Derrick blink, and took a close look, he did notice that his…her arms were thinner then most.

"Oh…"

"Yeah sorry that I couldn't help." As she started to walk away Derrick snapped out of his state of shock.

"Wait!" She turned around to look at him, "we still need you, so how about this, you pretend to be a guy!" By this time the couch had walked forward.

"Pretend to be a guy?!? What a minute, you're a girl?"

"Yeah." She smiled again.

"O.K? Well what do you say you want to join the team?" couch pulling his hand out for a shake.

"Sure, the plan will need a little bit more work but why not." She shook his hand then looked at Derrick. "I'm Alex!"

"Derrick, and I'm the goalie." She smiled at him again.

"Do you know anyone that is good with computers?"

"Why?"

"We are going to have to change my gender in the school database?"

"I can think of someone…" Cam had walked-over with an evil grin on his face.

**After school at Cams house:**

"I don't know how you get me into these things bro." Said Harris, as his fingers furiously taped away at the keyboard. Alex, Derrick and Cam were looking over his shoulder.

"Well you did say you owned me one for helping you graduate high school." Cam grinned.

"Yeah but this isn't what I had in mind!" Alex smiled.

"Well I thank you for doing it anyway." She sat down on Harris' bed, Derrick sat next to here and Cam pulled up a chair.

"Ok," Derrick said, "we need to come up with a fool proof plan, and some guild lines."

Cam and Alex nodded.

"Ok for starters, are your parents ok with this? I know you called them on our way over here." Alex nodded.

"They are perfectly ok with it."

"Great, so your name is Alex, and you went to…" Derrick tried to think of a school.

"Edmonton Boys' Academy."

"Ok, that will work. Now guild lines: No dating other guys, that is very important!" Cam nodded his head in agreement.

"There are no problems there."

"And whys that." Derrick gave her a questioning look.

"Well I'm gay."

"That's Hot," yelled Harris over his shoulder, Alex smiled.

"Ok, well that helps." Alex just smiled. "Also no one can tell anyone that you are really a girl, the team isn't going to say anything."

"Ok" Alex and Cam said together.

"Done!" Harris said as he sat up from his computer chair.

**The Next day:**

The women smiled at Alex as she led her to her first class.

"Mr. Maverick, students, we have new student joining the school, his name is Alex Masters, be sure to make him welcome."

"Welcome to BOCD _Mr_. Masters."

Alex smiled; she had a feel that school was going to be a lot more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book it belongs to ****Lisi Harrison**

**Ok, to be frank, I just didn't have any interest in this story, but then I lost internet yesterday so I finished this chapter and I am working on a third one so…yeah….**

**The Whale****: You might to stop reading, I thank you for being the first review but it is going to be a fem slash, as in girl/girl, sorry :( **

Alex looked around the complex social system of the cafeteria, even though there weren't that may tables, every table that was there had a completely different set of people sitting at, there were the invisibles and nobodies, the nerds, the rich people, the good looking people, the rich and good looking people, then right in the middle there seem to be a table for five girls.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked a girl that was passing her, "whom are the people sitting in the middle table?" Alex pointed.

"Oh, that would be the pretty committee." The girl smiled.

"Thanks." Alex then noticed Derrick and Cam waving at her from what seemed to be their table; Alex smiled and walked over, passing the middle table on her way there. Alex could easily smell the channel no. 5, and many other brand names that was impossible for Alex to place.

"So how was the first half of school?" questioned Cam before she even got to sit down.

"Pretty good."

"Anyone figure out your-"

"No"

Cam smiled and then went back to eating his lunch with gusto. Alex found it a little revolting. Did he not understand the importance of chewing? Obviously not because about 5 seconds later he started to choke, Alex handed him her water bottle.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it." Alex smiled.

"Oh No." Derrick said his face turning pale.

Cam and Alex followed his eyes and Alex saw a girl walking over. Cam smirked.

"Dude, your screwed!"

"Who's she?"

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Massie."

"Ok and you broke up with her because…"

"Date her for 1 year and see what you think!" Derrick snapped.

"Ok, touché!" Alex then proceeded to eat her lunch and wait to see how this turned out.

"Hey Massie…" Derrick said with a, _I hate you so much _smile.

"Hey Derrick, I was just wondering if you could introduce me to your friend." Said Massie, smiling at Alex.

"I would rather not…" Derrick murmured, "He has been here for half a day Massie, and you are already moving in on him, give him a chance to settle down."

"Derrick don't be so mean!" Cam said with a smirk, he was obviously having WAY too much fun with this. Massie pretended like she didn't hear either of them and looked at Alex.

"Your Alex right?"

Alex nodded.

"Would you like to sit with a more civilized group of people?"

"I would love to. But I don't want to leave my friends here." Alex looked at Derrick and Cam. Cam was smirking like there was no tomorrow, and Derrick looked like he wanted to kill him self.

"They can come to! There is lots of room."

"Where is your table?"

"In the middle of the Café." Massie pointed over her shoulder to the table in the middle of the cafeteria, all the girls at it were staring at the table she was currently at,_ what the heck, I have nothing better to do. _

"We would love to join you!" Alex smiled, she noticed that Derrick groaned, _how bad could it be?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

**This is a FEMSLASH, if you don't like it stop reading…**

**Enjoy **

"Lunch was terrible!" Derrick said as he flung himself on one of the soccer benches.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad…" Alex said, sitting down after him.

"Not that bad! Are you crazy?" Derrick jumped off the bench, "they were like lions, and _you _were their next meal! I haven't seen them that tuned up since Briarwood joined

OCD!"

"Well I found it kind of faltering…" Alex mumbled.

"You found what faltering?" Asked Josh and he joined them on the field.

"The Pretty Committee was all over Alex today." Answered Cam who had shown up out of nowhere causing Alex to jump a foot in the air.

"So you were paying attention, I thought you were just giving Claire puppy eyes the whole time!" spat Derrick.

"Hey!" Cam said, "A man can do both"

"A man can do…" Everyone sighed as Derrick went off on another tirade.

Alex leaned over Josh's shoulder, "is he always like this after school?"

"No," Josh replied, "only this close to the state qualifiers."

"Great…" Alex picked a soccer ball off the field, and bounced it against Derrick's head.

"Ow!" Derrick whined, rubbing his abused head. "That hurt."

"Oh don't be a pussy," replied Alex, "If I recall correctly we have to be starting practice?"

"That's right ladies!" Yelled Couch, "I want 12 laps around the field, NOW!"

As everyone was running Alex caught up to Derrick and asked him.

"Does soccer practice usually have spectators?"

Derrick looked up and noticed the Pretty Committee.

"No, not usually."

In the stands

"Massie, I don't get it why are we here again?" questioned Alicia. They should have been going back to Massie's house for facials, but Massie changed plans last minute and so they were at the soccer field.

"Because I want Alex to know that I am interested in what he likes." That and Massie just wanted to see him again. She didn't know why but this new kid intrigued her, but she didn't know why.

"Oh…" Alicia wasn't going to press the Alpha any more. Massie smirked, then turned back to the soccer practice. Just in time to notice Alex beat out both defenders and line up to take a shot at net.

"No way he will get it in, Derrington is the best goalie in the state." Kristen whispered.

Two seconds later she was proved wrong when the ball sailed past Derrington's out streched fingers and into the goal. Everyone in the PC were staring, but all for different reasons. Kristin and Dylan, because Alex had made the supposidly impossible goal. Claire, because Cam, was mouthing something to her. Alicia because she had just notice that Josh had his shirt off, and Massie was staring at Alex, when Alex had turned around he was smiling, and it was the most beautiful smile that she ever seen, Massie was at a loss for words. Kristen was the only one to notice.

"Hey Massie," she whispered in her ear, "you ok?" Massie jumped a little, then turned and smiled at her friend.

"Just fine." She then turned back to the field and her thoughts. Kristen thought that Massie would get mad at her for asking, or something different then the 2 slybal answer that she got. She followed Massie's eyes and found her watching Alex. _So that's it then,_ Kristen thought, _your falling in love Massie. _

Massie's Room

Kristen sat on Massie's bed, while Massie sat on her computer chair. The rest of the PC had split up after the pratice for different reasons. Claire to go on a date with Cam, Alicia and Dylan, both had family matters, so it was just Kristen and Massie.

"So…" Started Kristen, "what did you think of the soccer practice?" Massie looked away from her computer.

"I thought it went well…"

"Do you think the new guy say you?"

"I don't know, I guess we won't really know till tomorrow."

"Yeah, do you hope he saw you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I notice you staring at him all of pratice…" Massie's head shot up and stared at Kristen. She then blushed.

"Was it that easy to see?"

"Kinda, but then look on your face, was one that I had never seen before, what were you feeling?"

"It is hard to describe but when I saw him smile, I got this feeling inside me. A feeling that is telling me that I have to have him, or else I might lose it." Massie looked at the floor, she wasn't use to telling people so much about her feelings, even if it was to a good friend like Kristen.

Kristen smiled at her friend, "Massie, I think you are falling in love with this guy."

Massie smiled, if she was, she was looking forward to what ever came next.

Alex's house

Derrick looked around Alex's bedroom, it was rather plain, there were white walls, covered in posters, some with famous soccer stars, there were some posters of hockey teams, and an entire wall for pictures with her and her family.

"Hey Alex, what is with all the pictures." Derrick asked.

"Well a lot of my family is scattered all over the world, so I have been a lot of places. So I have pictures of every where I have gone." Alex replied from out of the room.

"Wow you must have gone to a lot of places, there is what? 100? 200? Pictures here."

"Well I have to been to a lot of places more then once."

"Ok…" Derrick kept looking at the pictures.

"Do you think Massie was staring at me a lot today?" asked Alex out of the blue.

"What!?!" Derrick shot around to look at Alex, who was standing in the doorway.

"Well she seemed to be staring at me a lot." Alex repeated as she sat down on her bed.

"Why would you care?" Derrick sat down on her computer chair.

"Well she is very beautiful, and I couldn't help but notice…" Alex blushed; Derrick was giving her a really weird look.

"What?"  
"Dude! Bro Code! You never date someone's ex." Even though Derrick sounded mad he was smiling.

"Dude! I'm not a Bro!" Alex shot back. "And I didn't say I was interested."

"But you were thinking it!"

"And if I was?"

"Nothing, but I must warn you, Massie can be a handful." Derrick warned, "But good luck." _You're going to need it…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone one who reviewed, I hope you like the story so far.**

**I am sorry if the kiss scene isn't that good, it is my first story so I am sorry, and I am planning for this story to have only two more chapters, and maybe an epilogue, but It will be ending soon, and I am sorry if it seems like I am speeding up the story to fast, but I have other stories I want to work on, and I am slowly losing interest in this one. Sorry. **

**Also the reason this has taken so long to get up is because I broke my computer (don't ask me how) and it was on the hard drive so I had to wait till I got a new computer to load it up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (expect for the character Alex, she is MINE) **

_BOCD_

_1 Month later:_

Alex thanks her mom for the ride and hopped out of the car. Today was going to be a long day; first she had class, the soccer practice at lunch, then more class, then and the first game of the state qualifiers. _If everyone is this freaked out because of state qualifiers, I wonder how bad it will be if we make it in! _Alex thought, and due to the fact she was thinking bumped into someone, knocking them both over. The person she knocked over talked first.

"Watch were your going, you know the whole world doesn't…" Massie stopped short when she saw who knocked her over.Alex was already getting up.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to my head was in the clouds I guess," Alex smiled, Massie couldn't help but stare, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she was glad she got to see it up close, Alex put her hand out to help Massie, then she bent to the retrieve her and Massie's books. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Massie, was usually really good at thinking of smart things to say, but right now she was at a loss.  
"So… what class do you have first?" Alex asked causally.

"Oh, French." Massie replied really quickly. Alex smiled.

"Same here," Alex stopped and bowed, then held her arm out, "may I escort you there?"

Massie laughed then curtsied, "why thanks you kind sir, I would be delighted, she took his arm, which was oddly skinning, yet well muscled, and then walked to French.

LunchCafe

Massie walked into the café, everyone from the PC was at the table, all-waiting for Massie to tell them why she had spent most of the morning with Alex. The truth was that Alex, had almost all the same classes as her, so he had offered to walk her to them, and between each class they just talked, and, Massie found, that through out the morning it just became easier and easier to talk to him.

"Hey Massie where were this morning?" Claire asked when Massie sat down.

"Oh, I was talking with Alex." Massie said casually, Kristen smiled at her and Massie winked.

_Soccer Field_

Alex wouldn't stop smiling during practice and it was really starting to bother some people, so Derrick took care if it, he threw a soccer ball at her head.

"Ow," Alex said rubbing her abused head, "what was that for?"

"Don't be a pussy," was Derrick's reply, "Now stop grinning so much stop thinking about Massie, and think about… hmm… I don't know… SOCCER."

"Ok, ok, calm down." Said Alex, "and what makes you think I am thinking about Massie?"

"I have the goofy smile on your face. Are you going to tell her that you are a girl before or after you told her loved her?" Derrick said, completely serious.

"I don't know! I didn't think that far…" mumbled Alex.

"Regardless of what you plan to do, we have our first game tonight so we need to practice." Derrick said, Alex just smiled Derrick was too serious sometimes.

_After the game_

Massie smiled, they had won so everyone was in good mood, especially Alex; he had scored three out of the 5 goals. Massie was now waiting out side of the change rooms to congratulate Alex, everyone else had already left and so she was starting to wonder why she was taking so long when the door opened and Alex walked out.

"Oh, hey Massie, what's up?" Alex said smiling.

"I just what to congratulate you on a great game."

Alex became even bigger, if that was even possible, "thank you. Glad you came to watch." Alex started to walk to the exit with Massie right next to him (her).

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Massie smiled.

"Say, would you like to, I don't know, go see a movie with me?" Alex asked throwing caution to the wind.

"Sure, and dinner after?" Massie answered.

"Sure, tomorrow ok?" Massie nodded, "I will pick you up at five tomorrow, then." Alex smiled, and then ran to his car. Massie smiled then got in her car, she smiled to whole way home, and when she went to sleep her dreams were filled with thoughts of him.

_The Next day, around 7:30pm:_

Massie smiled, Alex was a prefect gentleman, the movie was great and she was enjoying a home cooked meal on the grass in the park, right by the pond. She had thought that they would be going to a nice restaurant, but Alex was full of surprises, and Massie was thrilled, she had never been on a picnic.

"And for dessert." Alex said coming out from behind a tree, "Original cheese cake."

Massie smiled, all the home cooked food was delicious, and she was really enjoying her self. As well Alex and herself seemed meant for each other, they clicked the second Alex came to pick her up. None of the silences were awkward, and they always seemed to have something to talk about.

They ate dessert in comfortable silence. When Massie was done eating she looked over at Alex, and found him in deep thought, and Massie noted that he looked really cute. Massie, but her hand on his, and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He looked over at her a smiled. Massie's eyes darted in-between his eyes, and his lips that she really wanted to kiss. She started to lean in and, she noticed, so did he, and for the smallest instant she could feel his breath on her face, before their lips connected, and Massie was in pure bliss. The taste of his lips was something that she never wanted to forget, and they were very soft, not course like most guys she had kissed. Massie was starting to deepen the kiss why Alex pulled his lips away from hers. Massie was a little shocked when she opened her eyes and found Alex, 4 feet from her, eyes open in shock, his hand covering his mouth.

"I can't believe I did that I am so sorry!" Alex mumbled through his hand.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry," said Massie rushing forward, "I was enjoying it."

"You don't get it," Alex said very quiet, "I like you I really do, But I can't be with you."

"And why not?" Said Massie and little alarmed.

"Once you realize who I really am, you will hate me, and I can't bare to go through that again." Alex whispered.

"I could never hate you," Massie put her hand to his cheek, "I…I… I think I am falling in love with you!"

Alex looked away from her. "Talk to Derrick, I can't talk right now, I'm sorry."


End file.
